Hyperdimension Neptunia New Advent
by Jack Hunter
Summary: After losing her parent's to the fire that she had woken up to, Brindle will do anything that she feels is right to protect her sister, her new friends, and anyone that can't defend themselves. She, along with seven others, take up the mantle of CPU in this story to do just that.
1. Chapter 1 - Fire and Ashes

Chapter 1 – Fire and Ashes

As suddenly as if somebody had punched me in the face, I abruptly woke up to the heavy scent of smoke in the air and the sight of fire everywhere.

"I've got to find Ember and our parents and get us out of here." I say as I jump out of my bed, which collapsed under the force of my leap. I ran at my bedroom door as fast as I could and rammed into it as hard as possible. It didn't budge. After a few more attempts, I kicked the door with as much desperate strength as I could muster. That broke the burning door off its hinges and sent it crashing into the floor, where it broke into thousands of blazing sparks and splinters.

As soon as the door starting falling, I was already out of the room and running to Ember's. With another solid kick, I broke down her door and immediately started scanning the room for my sister. I stopped at the sight of my sister's arm sticking out of her ruined bed as she struggle to get free.

"Hang on, Ember! I'll get you out of there!" I shout, coughing a bit after that as I started digging the ruined bed frame, ignoring the splinters stabbing into my fingers and palms. After what seemed like forever, I finally pulled her of the burning mess.

"Are you alright, Ember?" I ask her as I get her out of the room. She coughs a little before answering. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's find mom and dad and get out of here." Ember answers.

"No. You get out of here while you can. I'll go look for mom and dad." I said, lightly pushing Ember towards the stairs. "But, Brindle…." Ember starts to say. "I won't take no for an answer. Now go!" I say, turning away before she could see my tears. "Fine. You better make it back safe or I'll go after whoever set the house ablaze." Ember said, starting to cry herself.

"I can't make any promises there, but I'll try." I respond. My sister nods and runs downstairs, avoids any blazes that got in her way. After watching her for a bit, I run and after gaining some speed, I crash into our parents' room and start digging around for them. After a while of searching, I stop to wipe the soot and sweat from my brow before tearing off the bottom of the shirt I had worn to bed and tore that strip in two so I could wrap them around my bleeding hands. Just as I finished wrapping up my hands, I heard a sharp scream as well as what seemed like the flapping of really big wings quickly fading off into the distance over the sound of the fire. "That can't be good. Sorry mom and dad. Have to go check on Ember." I say to myself more than anyone else before sprinting out of the room and jumping over the railing down to the ground floor of the house. I hit the ground with a roll and continued my run out the front door.

As soon I stepped out onto the front yard, I found Ember lying face down on the grass. From the looks of things, she was only knocked out, as she was still breathing, just not very frequently. I cough as I look up as see the faint silhouettes of a giant dragon and what looked like a CPU flying off into the distance.

My legs gave out under me as I started to feel my injuries and exhaustion take hold of me. I was still looking skyward as I saw two more CPU silhouettes flying this way. I raised my open hand towards them as I felt my eyes start to close. "Help…." I barely managed to whisper before darkness embraced me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Healing

Chapter 2 – Healing

The next time I wake up, it's morning and I hear birds chirping outside. I look around and find that I'm in a hospital room. When I raise my arms, I see that they're wrapped up tight in bandages.

"So that fire last night really did happen." I sigh, "Hopefully our parents made it out alright. I didn't have much of a chance to try to find them before I heard Ember scream." The door slides open and a nurse comes in with a clipboard in hand. "Oh. You're up. That's really good. When you and your sister were brought here last night, both of you were burned pretty badly. Luckily, they were only on the surface, so we had an easier time treating them. Your more serious wounds were taken care of. The lesser ones will heal on their own time." The nurse tells me.

"Thanks. How's Ember holding up? And what's your name?" I ask as I adjust my position so I could sit up more comfortably. "The name's Compa. And as for Ember, she's doing rather well." Compa answers. "That's good. What about our parents?" I ask.

"You two were the only ones brought here. Noire reported that she and Uni looked throughout the remains of the house after dropping you off. There were no signs of life." She responds sadly as she checks my vitals. "If it means anything, I'm sorry for you and your sister's loss." She said before giving me a quick hug and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, while I was trying to figure out what to do to keep myself occupied, two girls walked in. They kind of reminded me of how I looked in the mirror, the only real differences being the hairstyle. Before I could even ask their names, they already started introducing themselves.

"Hello. I'm Noire, CPU of Lastation." The older sister says. "And I'm Uni, CPU candidate of Lastation. Nice to meet you." The younger of the two says.

"I'm Brindle. It's nice to meet you two as well. Just wondering, where are we, exactly? This doesn't look like Lastation." I say, gesturing to the city out the window. "We're at one of Planeptune's hospitals on Neptune's recommendation. I still can't believe I agreed to it, but at least you're almost completely healed. You and Ember should be out of here by tomorrow morning." Alright." I simply say, not really sure how to continue the conversation.

"So did you two see anything on the night of the fire? We found both of you passed out on the front yard when we got there." Uni asks me. I tell them about the CPU that was flying away really fast into the distance along with a really huge dragon as well as the sight of another two CPUs flying torwards the location. "I'm guessing the latter two were you two." I assume. "Yeah. We were going there to see what was going on when we saw the light of the fire from the Basilicom." Noire responds, nodding.

After a few more questions, Noire and Uni start to leave the room. "We'll be back in the morning to pick you and Ember up, okay." Uni say as she holds the door open for a bit longer. In response, I give her a nod, upon which she nods back and closes the door to.


	3. Chapter 3 - Homebound

Chapter 3 – Homebound

Noire came back the next morning with a change of clothes and a very familiar looking journal, which was laying on top of it.

"Is that my weapon design journal?" I ask as she puts the clothes on the table next to the bed and hands me the journal. "Yeah. Uni and I did one last search through your house's remains and we found that and an incomplete gunblade." Noire answers. "Oh. That. Yeah. That's Ember's. She and I were working on it together because she saw it in a game she had and wanted it for real." I say, looking through my weapon designs. "The hospital wouldn't let us bring it in, so Uni's going to hang onto it for the time being." Noire responds.

"By the way, your designs in there are rather impressive. Did you come up with them on your own?" Noire ask. "Most of them. Some I just really liked and drew for memory." I answer, closing the journal and setting it down on the table. "You really could work in weapon development if you wanted to." Noire says. "Not interested. I don't want my designs ending up in bad hands." I respond. "That's something good to stand for." Noire says, nodding. After a few minutes of silence, Noire spoke again.

"Your sister is probably dressed and waiting for us in the lobby. Get changed and we'll fly to the Basilicom." Noire says as she walks out the door. "Will do." I say, closing the door and picking up my new clothes. Amongst the clothes, there was a strapless black top with silvery accents, a pair of pant of the same color scheme as the top, black high heeled boots, black detached sleeves, lightly padded gloves, red hair ties, and four rings that looked like they were made out of lava.

"This'll do nicely, I like the color scheme." I comment as I get changed. After I finish that, I grab my design journal and head on down to the lobby. When I got down there, I saw Noire, Uni, and Ember there waiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. By the way, nice clothes, Ember. They really suit you." I say when I get to them. Ember was wearing a dark gray dress with black and gray flame patterns dancing along the collar and hem of it, detached sleeves with those same flame patterns at the end of them, a gray hairband, and black boots with dark gray soles to complete the look.

"Yeah. It's definitely a great change of pace from those bright colored clothes that mom kept trying to get me to wear from time to time." Ember responds, smiling. I notice Noire looking at me.

"What is it? Is there something on me?" I ask, looking down. When I do, I notice that my hands and feet are on fire, but the weird thing was that it wasn't actually burning me or the journal I was holding. "Why am I on fire?" I ask Noire. "Those rings can only be worn by the person they choose to wear them. Kei found them in the Basilicom's storage along with an old document. Most of the writing had faded away, but what was legible said that the person meant to wear them was to have a great power and destiny." Noire answers.

"What made you guys think it would have been me?" I ask. "Kei just had a feeling that the person they chose could have been you based on your actions on the night of the fire." Uni says. "Oh. Okay. I really have no idea how to respond to that. I'll just have to wait and see what happens in the future, I guess. So are we ready to head back to Lastation?" I say.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Uni says as we walk out. When we were all outside, Noire and Uni transformed into Black Heart and Black Sister, picked us up, and flew us back to Lastation. During the flight there, I looked down and had a great view of the Planeptune below us. A few minutes later, Lastation's Basilicom came into view.


End file.
